A known configuration of ink cartridge contains ink in a flexible bag. This bag may be formed, for example, by welding a plurality of films at their respective ends. This type of ink cartridge generally has a liquid lead-out portion. The liquid lead-out portion is a tube that has rigidity and is connected with inside of the bag. A flow path from the ink cartridge to a printer is provided by connecting the liquid lead-out portion with a flow path provided in the printer. In a known arrangement, the liquid lead-out portion is placed between joint surfaces at an end of the bag and is protruded in a direction parallel to the joint surfaces (for example, Patent Literature 1).